trollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Queen Barb
Queen Barb or Barb is the main or secondary antagonist of Trolls World Tour. She is King Thrash's daughter. She is also the leader of the rock trolls. Appearance Barb is a Grey-red colored Rock Troll with a Red Mohawk. Her left ear is missing the tip and she has an earring in it, on her other ear are two earrings. She wears heavy black makeup around her eyes. Her teeth are more like fangs in earlier trailers, but they are seen more rounded in later clips and her nose is shaped like an arrow head. Her pink hue makes her a lot more distinct from other Rock Trolls that are mostly colors grey with either black or white details or hair. She is in fact one of the most colorful members of their Tribe. She has a "rocker" outfit. This includes fishnet stockings with a rip on the right knee, a torn up white tank top, and leather bottoms. Barb has a fairly large set of eyes compared to most other models of Trolls in the series. This makes her 3D model very expressive and Dreamworks seems to take advantage of it. She has been showing doing some very expressive facial gestures not even seen in other Trolls thus far. Personality Queen Barb is shown to be a hard rocker at heart yet with a clearly antagonistic view towards the other troll tribes. She holds a disdain for their genres of music that she seeks to rob them of their Strings and destroy all other kinds of music except for her own. Queen Barb appears to seek to unite all trolls but her idea of unity is under her tribe's music, even if she must use force and without a care for the other tribes' choices or opinions. She has no qualms with threatening the other tribes, as seen in her confrontation with King Trollex and appears to look down upon the other tribes, as seen when she interrupted Queen Poppy's song "Sound of Silence" in the trailers, giving her looks of disdain and arrogance. She also has a teasing, almost flirtatious way of antagonizing other trolls, particularly Queen Poppy as seen in multiple trailers. Skills & Abilities She has most normal Troll abilities. She also has an axe-shaped electric guitar that can shoot out power beams with each strum of the strings. Music Barb is seen using a wireless electric guitar. As Queen of the Rock trolls, it is her sworn duty to protect her music, including the red string of Rock. History Barb is from the Rock Kingdom, also known as Volcano Rock City. At some point in time, Barb succeeded her father King Thrash as Queen of Rock, making her the leader of the Hard Rock Trolls. She was given the Red Rock String to look after and protect. She set out in Trolls World Tour to find and capture the other 5 strings. More information to come with the release of Trolls World Tour. Songs Trolls World Tour *Rock You Like A Hurricane *Barracuda *Crazy Train Merchandise Kinder Egg Bio From their Trolls World Tour Promo; Barb is the bad-ass leader of hard rock. She’s a fierce-looking Troll Queen, with the strength and grace of Joan Jett, the no-holds barred attitude of Wendy O. Williams, and the sassy swagger of Blondie. She rides around inside a gigantic leather & denim-clad Troll creature (that doubles as her de facto tour bus), and she surveys her hard rock domain from an imposing fortress that’s located at the centre of an active volcano. Trivia *Her red-pink color matches the color of the Rock String, which is also red. Gallery Page Poll Do you like Queen Barb? Yes I like her No I don't like her Undecided, I'm not sure Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Trolls World Tour Characters Category:Royalty Category:Leaders